Moving on
by amiller127
Summary: After Katie looses her mom, she is sent to live with her aunt Em and uncle Sam. But unknowingly she walked into a world full of crazy paranormal. She feel strange, and eventually meet a mister tall dark and handsome, Aka the Red wolf. Rated m for language and lemons
1. Chapter 1

_The forest was a striking green, so dense with trees and plants. I couldn't recall ever being in the forest, but it seemed so familiar to me. I kept running, letting the soft earth be molded under my paws. But as I ran, I felt like I was being chased, and I was, the red wolf was right behind me. But I didn't feel threatened by the red wolf, I felt as if he was my other half, like I had found my soul mate. My world was forever connected to him, and I was happy in the thought. _

_Then it hit me, a sickly sweet smell, a smell that made my nose burn, and I stopped dead in my tracks. As the smell got closer, the noise of scraping metal got louder. My red wolf then shot off ahead of me, I screamed at him not to go, but it was too late, I heard his pitiful whine, then my heart seemed to stop and went numb. I began to run as fast as I could towards the smell, maybe if I got there in time I could save him, I came through the clearing, only to be met with the faces and shrieks of a battle field. _

_Scattered all over the field were roaring fires of purple flames, all the fires had a sickly sweet smell. I hastily looked around for my red wolf, and I found him, he was lying on the ground, as I approached him, I didn't see the tale tell movement of his ribcage expanding with life, I couldn't hear his heartbeat. My red wolf was gone. I nuzzled his limp body only to be met with, a bone chilling cackle. I spun around only to see a pale woman with fiery red hair. _

"_Hugh, look at that, the mutt has a bitch, so sorry to kill your mate honey." The reed headed woman snickered._

"_Well at least she will soon join him, my pet." said blond haired boy._

"_this is true, come here young one-_

"miss, wake up!"

I opened my eyes, only to be met with the annoyed face of the taxi driver.

"What, I'm up, why did u wake me up?" I asked in an annoyed tone.

"We're here." he replied.

I looked out of the car window; we were out front of the house that belonged to my aunt Emily and her fiancée Sam. The house was a nice yellow color with white trim. It was a simple two story's, with a nice front porch. All around the house was flowers, potted ones, garden ones and some wild flowers.

"Are you goanna get out miss?" the taxi man said.

"Umm ya, let me just get my things." I said.

I quickly hurried out of the taxi and retrieved my bags from the trunk. Once I had my bags, and shut the trunk, the taxi man wasted no time in leaving.

" well that was rude" I thought to myself.

I continued my way to the house, and just as my fist was poised to knock on the door, it flew open, launching a very enthusiastic Emily at me.

"I'm so happy your here Katie!" she said with a profound enthusiasm.

"I'm happy to be here Aunty Em." I replied, _"I just wish it was to only visit" _I thought to myself.

That's when I noticed my Uncle Sam looking awkwardly at Em and I's reunion.

"Hey Sam." I say as I launch him into a hug. I've always liked Sam, he's a really nice guy, but he just seems to have this air of authority around him, it can be a trifle unnerving at times.

"Hey K, it's good to see you." He said affectionately.

"It's good to see you to." I replied. "it's good to see you both." I said openly.

"We love having you here." Em said. "I only wish it was under better cerium stances."

"It's ok though, thank you guys for taking me in." I said sincerely.

"Of course, your family." Uncle Sam chimed in.

"Well, how about we get you settled in K?" Em suddenly said.

"ok, lead the way." I replied.

Em grabbed my hand and led me up the stairs; the firs door that we saw was the bathroom, then the guest room, then my room. Sam and Em's was at the end of the hall. I looked around at my new room. It was medium sized, with a bed in the center of the room. Em had already bought me sheets and bedding. I was greeted with a black comforter with a white trim. There was a small closet to the left of my bed, and a small nightstand on the right. At the back of the room there was a good sized work desk with different spots for books, and next to it was a dresser with an old TV on it. Besides the few furnishings the room was bare.

"Wow Em, it looks really good, thank you." I said to my aunt.

"Of course Katie, I want you to be happy here." She replied sincerely. "Well I'll give you some time to unpack." She said, and left the room.

I looked around at my new room, it was bigger than the one I had in New York, so that was nice. I began to unpack; I put my clothes away, along with the few books I brought. I grabbed the toiletries I packed, and padded of to the bath room. I looked into the mirror, taking in my reflection. I had a nice round face, with good check bones and fair skin, my eyes were a dark green color, which made my raven black hair stand out. My skin was a light copper color thanks to my Quileute blood. I had a not bad body, I had a flat stomach with a few nice womanly curves. And unlike my mom, I was not atoll flat chested, I had very comfortable c cup. Overall I wasn't too bad, but defiantly not as pretty as Em.

After quickly throwing my hair up into a pony tail, I went back down stairs to wish em and Sam goodnight. After saying my goodnights I went back to my new room. As I crawled into bed I heard a howl. "_Hugh, I didn't think there were wolves here."_ I thought.

I thought back to everything that's happened in the past 3 months. My mom finding out she had stage 4 lymphoma, her fighting, and then here dying, leaving me with no family except Sam and Em. I cried silently, at the memories of her last minutes on earth. I missed my mom, she was all I had, but now she's gone, making me an orphan at 17. I reminisced about my friends that I left behind, and how much I'm going to miss them.

Soon I grew tired, all the emotions of the day coming to hit me at once. And I soon drifted off into a peaceful sleep about my red wolf…


	2. Chapter 2

The next day woke up to sunlight streaming in through my window. I turned my head and looked at the clock on my night stand. 9:24 it read. _"Well time to get up"_ I thought to myself. I sat up in bed feeling my hair in tangle on my head. I slowly got out of bed and made my way over to my closet. I opened it and began to look for something to wear. I decided on a pair of dark washed mid-thigh jean shorts, and a black tank top with imagine dragons on the front. After I got dressed I made my way to the bathroom to try and tame my hair.

I looked at my reflection in the mirror. My hair was a mess of disgruntle curls, so I quickly began to brush through them. After a minor battle with my bed head my hair fell down my back in loose curls, lucky for me once my hair was brushed out it turned to soft curls, that was something I got from my mother.

"Well let's get going." I said out loud to myself. "Let's get the day under way."

I made my way back out into the hall, and that's when I was hit with the most delicious smell. I quickly picked up my pace, all but flying down that stairs.

I walked into the kitchen, only to see Em pulling out a batch of muffins.

"Morning Em." I said

"Good morning Katie. "She replied back." You want a muffin? She asked. "There chocolate chip."

"Mmm, my favorite." I said and grabbed one, the thing was huge, but I was starving, usually I could barely eat one of Em's muffins, but soon I was fast on my second.

"These are so good Em!" I exclaimed.

"Thanks sweetie." She replied. As I looked around, noticing Sam was missing.

"Where's Sam" I asked

"Oh he has pat- Work this morning." She said.

"Pat-work?" I said questioningly.

Ya, he works as a...Ugh... Roof patchier. Aka Pat-work." She said all in a rush.

I knew she was lying, but I didn't press her on the subject.

"What are you going to do today?" Em asked

"I think I'm going to go and explore the beach, maybe do some hiking later." I replied.

"We'll have fun, but please be home by 4, were having a barbeque, and we want to introduce u to some people." She stated

"Sounds good Em" I replied.

I quickly ran back upstairs to grab a backpack, and my sketch pad and pencils. Yes I draw, and I love it to, it relaxes me, and I like having the power to create something. I also found a pair of tennis shoes, and quickly put them on after that I went and grabbed the rings I always wore, one was a moonstone, and the other was a green garnet. I also slipped on my par shot cord bracelet. I trough my hair up into a pony tail, and then I was good to go.

I walked down stairs, to quickly say goodbye.

"Here take some water with u, and I packed a sandwich incase u get hungry." Em said pushing the items at me.

I quickly threw the sandwich and water bottle into my bag.

"oh, and here before I forget, take this, I it has both mine and Sam's numbers in it, just and case u need to call one of us." She said handing me a cell phone.

"Thanks Em, Love you." I said.

"Love you to K, be safe." She said.

"I will, don't worry" I replied.

And with that I made my way out the door. I followed the road to the beach. Once I got there I took in the beauty of it. There were pieces of drift wood every ware, so I sat down on one. I pulled out my sketch book and began to draw a picture of the beach. Before I knew it, it was already 12. And I was hungry. I pulled out the sandwich Em made me, and I quickly devoured it. Then I took a few swigs of water.

"Well if I wasn't to explore the woods then I beater do it now" thought to myself. I began to walk into the tree line, taking in all the beautiful colors of the forest. I always felt at peace in the woods. That's why I always loved camping as a kid. As I walked around, I had a growing feeling something was watching me. I decide I'd better get home. I quickly made my way out of the forest. That's when I heard a twig snap behind me. I world around as fast as I could, only to be met with the pale face of a beautiful woman. She was thin, and had fiery red hair.

"Don't you know better than to walk around in the woods alone?" she asked, her face turning into a cruel smile.

That's when the smell hit me, it was sickly sweet and burned my nose. She got closer, slowly like a predator stalking her pray. I began to shake violently, and pain shot through my limbs. There was this terribly ripping sound and then I fell on the ground on all fours. I looked down at my feet, only to be met with black paws. Paws? "_Wait what the Fuck!" _I thought in my head.

My attention returned to the red haired woman. She looked at me with shock, then she snarled and ran away faster than humanly possible.

I just sat there, Awestruck, that's when I hear the voices in my head.

"Katie?"- Sam

"Sam? What the fuck is going on!"- Me

"K, you got to stay calm down, I'm coming for you, stay put.-Sam

I sat there, freaking out internally when I saw a Hugh black wolf crash through the trees. I was fearful, until he spoke.

"It's ok Katie, its me.-Sam

"Sam, what happened to me?"-Me

Sam begun to explain everything to me, how he was a protector, and apparently so was I, he told me all about vampires, and how I was distend to kill them, and that the woman I met was a vampire. He then told me about imprinting, and what it feels like, and how Emily's is his imprint.

"Katie, you need to phase back, just think human thoughts."- Sam

I did as I was told, and eventually I changed back. But there was only one problem, I was stark naked. Sam tossed me his shirt and I quickly put it on. It just fell below my knees.

"We better head back." Sam stated.

"ok." I said simply.

"Once we get back to Em's you're going to meet the rest of the pack ok." Sam said.

"Ok" I replied.

We made our way back home, once we got there I quickly ran upstairs and put some real clothes on. When I came back down, I had this feeling my chest, pulling me downstairs. I slowly walked down, the pull getting stronger. Then I came face to face with the most handsome man I ever met. He looked into my eyes and I felt my soul connect to his, like he was the only thing left keeping me on this earth.

Once I realized what happened, everything went black.


End file.
